Harry Potter and the Blessing of Aphrodite
by WhyINoWriteFaster
Summary: What if Harry was given a gift for his birthday by Aphrodite? Humor and adventure, does not get that smutty until later. NOT ONE SHOT. AU. Harem!Harry. NO SLASH SMUT. OOC everyone! Pretty much Harry x most of school, Harry x Susan B, and others. kinda PJO x-over. CHAPTER 2 DONE! CHAPTER 3 IN limbo.
1. A visit from a goddess

AN: I, in no way shape or form own the Harry Potter franchise. If you even think anyone other than J.K. Rowling does, than feel free to pass me all your money, and go register yourself at your nearest asylum. I am also looking for co-authors, so PM me if you want to help write this story.

It was a very stormy night, the stormclouds stood high and spread out past the horizon. Waves clashed against the steep, sloped rock, fighting the solid stone as if it were its mortal enemy. Thunder and lightning flashed, Thunder booming as if a bomb had been set off, and lightning lit up the night sky for all to see. A puny hut stood on top of the miniscule island. Its walls rattled and whistled, shouting for help. Inside, a small, black-haired, emerald-eyed child named Harry potter sat in a fetal position, counting seconds like he would die if he ceased to. On a bed, Vernon and Dudley snored away like a chainsaw massacre. Petunia Dursley slept like a child, ignoring the sounds of her husband and the storm outside seeing who could be the loudest. In the far corner, Harry counted down seconds until his birthday. 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… And then, something life changing happened. A woman with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes, dressed in a tight pink tank top and tight jeans that hugged her curves appeared. She gently caressed the side of Harry's face with a dainty hand, then looked straight into his mesmerizing emerald green eyes. As much as Harry wanted to pull away, he found he couldn't, no, he didn't want to, he wanted to stay here forever…... And he could only stare into her deep blue eyes, eyes filled with love, lust, and hunger. Suddenly, Harry blacked out.

Harry felt himself falling, falling like he was dropped into water and slowly sinking. He finally landed on a fluffy pink shag carpet with little white doves on it. He was standing In a room with a window overlooking the ocean and a sunset, and there was one door of the far side of the room with a heart etched into it. Inside the room, there was an elegant king size bed frame with a white mattress with a pink blanket on top, adorned with multiple soft looking purple pillows, and a memory foam bolster with a multitude of imprints of it. Harry got up, and then he saw the same woman, combing her long, waist-length brown hair while sitting on a plush loveseat. She noticed Harry, and said: "Hello Harry, I have been watching you for a while now. My name is Aphrodite, greek goddess of love and lust, patron of the veela" seeing the look of fear on Harry's young face, she quickly scanned his memories for the cause of that. Aphrodite's porcelain face darkened in disgust of what Harry's relativ- no, those animals had done to young Harry. Harry took this as a look of anger, and backed into the corner, holding up his hands to cover his face. Her face softened when she saw Harry cowering in the corner of the room protecting his face for what he thought would be a harsh beating. "Come, sit down, I am not here to hurt you, I only wish to stop the suffering you take at the hands of those animals"

As she said that, she walked over to Harry, and extended her hand to him. Harry, once realizing that she hadn't hit him, took her hand, allowing her to guide him to the purple plush loveseat. She sat down, then put him down on her lap, causing him to redden slightly. Harry absently noticed that Aphrodite smelled like roses.

"Harry, do you know what magic is?"

"Umm… no?"

"Magic is…." Aphrodite slowly and thoroughly explained What the concept of magic was to Harry.

"Before this, you mentioned something called a "Veela". What are those?"

"Veela are a species of magical creature. They are humanoid in shape, like you and me, but they emit something like an aura of lust and love. Once they find a perfect mate, they want to… um… Did those animals give you "The Talk" yet?"

Seeing the look of confusion on Harry's face, she chuckled, and leaned foward to whisper into his ear:

"Sometimes a unicorn meets a hippogriff, and the hippogriff likes the unicorn in a…. unique way" She gave Harry the infamous "unicorn and hippogriff" talk.

By the end, Aphrodite was grinning like a madman, and Harry was trying to shift over to sit next to Aphrodite, and not on her lap. Aphrodite giggled at his attempts, and pulled him back to her, rubbing her boobs on Harry's back. She began stroking his raven hair, using her nails to cause shivers of pleasure to run up Harry's spine. Her rosy scent was making him go crazy with a feeling he had never experienced before: love "Anyway, veela emit an aura of lust and love that they use to attract mates. They usually want a mate that's noble, handsome, immune to their veela charm, and one that will protect them. Once they find a perfect mate, they attempt to bond to it by, um, sexual intercourse" Harry was stunned at this. "Does that mean that, they will, um, just grab a male or female and make out?" Harry asked. "well, yes. If its a female veela, they often kidnap the mate and seduce them with love candles, which are candles infused with a potion that causes immense lust to the person that the candles are keyed to, and then rape them. Males don't usually mate without consent, but when they do mate, they have sex hard and fast. It strengthens their aura. The aura of a male is based on the desire of the person affected, and then amplifies that, so if someone felt a motherly love, and no traces of lust at all, then they would treat you like a mother. However, if they even have a tiny bit of love, lust, or need, the aura would amplify that. The aura of a female, on the other hand, affects hormone production, so it works on everyone who is male inside a radius, depending how strong their aura is. It's almost daytime in the mortal world, so it's time to send you back" Aphrodite saddened at that, looking as if her puppy had run away. "but, before you go, I have a gift of a sort to give you" Aphrodite then waved her dainty hand, and hit him with a pink light, then raised a small wooden hand mirror to his face. Harry noticed that he was taller, he had visible muscle, and that his face looked chiseled. As he looked more closely at his face, he noticed that his eyes seemed to shine and glisten like dew on meadow grass. He was about to thank Aphrodite, but she looked at him with eyes full of lust and desire, and pulled him in to kiss him. Aphrodite's tongue wormed its way into harry's mouth, and Aphrodite started to french kiss him, exchanging saliva. Harry moved his hands to the back of her neck and near her bottom. He then lifted her panties slightly, and started to rub himself upon her ample breasts, making her nipples harden, and her panties leaked juices onto the soft purple seat. She moaned in pleasure, then Harry suddenly pulled away. Harry looked into her eyes once more, smiled, and then everything went black for Harry.

Aphrodite sighed as Harry disappeared. She lifted her panties off, then rubbed two fingers against her folds, before plunging them in and moaning in pleasure. She then walked to a heavy wooden locked chest in the corner of the room, then lifted off the cover and took out a flesh dildo, which she plunged into her already dripping pussy. She started to fuck herself with the dildo, but when she orgasamed, she just sighed. Panting, she cleaned herself up, putting her clothes back on. Putting the dildo away, she imagined having sex with Harry instead, going hard and fast, her screaming in ecstasy….

Her panties dampened considerately, and she dried them with a flick of her hand. Now, it was time to take care of Harry's terrible relatives. She yelled "HEY ARTEMIS" "What do you want, Aphrodite?" Artemis said. "There are these terrible human males, do you mind hunting them a little for me?" Aphrodite said. "Alright, but you owe me one" Artemis replied, then flashed away in cloud of silver.

Harry opened his eyes to find himself back in his corner, and then thought: "What made me do that? Aphrodite is way older than me" he thought for a bit, then stood up. Vernon noticed this, and he bellowed at him"GET UP YOU INSOLENT BOY" His veins bulging out of his neck. "MAKE US BREAKFAST OR I'LL BEAT YOU TILL YOU CAN'T STAND FOR A WEEK" Vernon spat. Harry started walking, then was picked up and thrown into the small kitchen by Vernon. Petunia woke up, startled by the racket that was going on. She say Harry cooking breakfast, and Vernon sitting on the couch. Harry had visible tear marks, and was struggling to make breakfast. "WHERE'S MY EFFIN BREAKFAST!" Vernon walked over to Harry, and hit him in the stomach, making him double down in pain. He then kicked him in the sides, making Harry whimper. Petunia walked up, and takes the hot oil from the pan of frying bacon and burns him. Harry screams in pain and agony, and sent out a flare of magic, blinding everyone, making him lose consciousness.

AN: thank you for reading this, I will be writing a new chapter shortly. If you would like to see a character trying to "snag Harry" Review or PM me.

Thanks again,

Whyinowritefaster


	2. Meeting The Bones

AN: the reason Harry is not having sex is because he's eleven, and hormones have only just taken root.

Harry opened his eyes, then blinked to clear them. One of his eyes was bandaged over, along with a lot of his head. He was lying on one of the most comfortable beds he had ever been in, and he felt a weight lying down next to him. It felt like he was lying on a cloud. He looked around, and saw a wall that was yellow, and had badgers on it? His whole body was aching, "Aunty! He's awake!" A young voice shouted. Harry tried to lift his chest up, but found he was too sore "Here, let me help you up, you poor thing" A older woman who looked very stern, but kind, lifted his upper body up, and put a couple of pillows under him. A young girl, probably around his age, who had red hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a simple white sleeping gown, and looked like she had just turned out of bed. The other woman also had red hair, and she must be the aunt of the young girl. She was looking sleepy, but she still looked at him with kindness. She introduced herself "My name is Amelia Bones, and this is my niece Susan Bones" She then said: "You must be Harry Potter, I Knew your parents, they were nice people. You just turned up at our doorstep looking like you had been attacked by a dragon. You had multiple burns and a couple broken ribs, but I've healed most of it already" "I thought my parents died in a car crash" Harry said. "Who gave you that silly idea?" Amelia said "They died fighting you-know-who" "Unfortunately, I don't know who" Said Harry. Susan giggled, and Amelia just said "Voldemort. Thats who. He killed your family, and runs a cult of people known as Death Eaters" Harry shivered. "Where am I?" he asked "You are in Susan's room on the spare bed. I've healed you up, and you have been staying at our manor" Amelia said."It's the middle of the night, but you must be hungry? you've been unconscious for days. She then called "Kinnie, could you please give Harry some beef soup?" A bowl of brown soup and a glass of water appeared on a tray in front of Harry. "Susan, do you mind feeding Harry? I have work at the ministry tomorrow" Amelia said "Sure, aunty, I'll take care of him, you can go back to sleep. Tomorrow morning I'll send a floo message to Professor Mcgonagall" Amelia walked out of the room, and closed the door. "Here, let me feed you" Susan said. She took the spoon, scooped up some soup in it, and fed it to Harry. The soup tasted great, better than anything he had ever eaten before. It had small chunks of tender beef, and a couple of chopped carrots in it. Susan slowly spoon-fed Harry the soup, and once he ate it all, she wiped his mouth. "May I please have some water?" Harry asked. Susan gently lifted the glass up to his mouth, and he took a small sip. "Kinnie, could you please clear these dishes?" Susan said. A ripple of air appeared, and the dishes disappeared. "Well, It's time for bed, so let's go back to sleeping" Susan said. She took the pillows out from under Harry's back, and put them under his head. She then tapped a rune, leaving them in darkness. Susan lay down next to him, and nuzzled his arm. They cuddled silently, before falling into a slumber.

AN: sorry for cutting this short, but I just felt I needed to post this. Please review!


End file.
